


Ambivalence

by writingisacurse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisacurse/pseuds/writingisacurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr request: Ramsay is happy with/hurts Theon less, but instead Theon is just ashamed of how well he sucks Ramsay's dick.</p><p>Pure Thramsay smut with 0% plot, this is also show!verse because I'm a sucker for Iwan Rheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request without much detail so I ran wild, basically this is Thramsay smut where and Theon still isn't up to date with the whole Reek nonsense, I mean he's a prince god damn it. 
> 
> A prince who sucks Ramsay Bolton's dick but a prince non the less.

Theon winced as he heard the thick footsteps of Ramsay approaching. 

He felt disgusted for even wincing, he was a prince of the iron islands, he was ironborn, he would not wince in fear at bastards or bolton's.

 _Not a prince_ , his mind taunted him, _not anymore._

Theon was about to remind himself once again, and for the fifth time that day that, yes, he was a prince, and he always would be, no matter what Ramsay did to him, but the devil himself had just stepped into the room, flicking a knife between his fingers.

The small flaying knife sliced Ramsay's middle finger as it whirled around, but if the bastard took any notice, he didn't show it, just let the blood run down his hand until a drop fell to the floor, making no sound as the dark red liquid stained the stone flooring of Theon's cell.

"Reek, Reek, Reek" Ramsay murmured, stalking around the cross Theon's wrists and ankles were painfully strapped to.

"What game should we play today?" Ramsay asked, dragging a chair noisily over a few feet away from Theon before sitting in it backwards and draping his arms over the back of it, he stared up at Theon through his eyelashes, clearly anticipating an answer that would let him cut off another finger.

"I-" Theon stammered, he needed to make it out alive right? So he'd need to play right into Ramsay's hands, however painful, however hard. "I don't have any idea" he whispered "M'lord" Theon added quickly at the end, so not to cause anger on Ramsay's behalf.

"Ugh Reek" Ramsay moaned, laying his head on his hands now laid flat across the chair "You're so boring"

Theon didn't say anything to this, agreeing might have been the better solution had it been anybody but Ramsay in front of him, but now he wasn't so sure, Ramsay might take his agreement as being arrogant, or sarcastic.

"Well!" Ramsay snapped, hauling himself upright in the chair, continuing to flick the knife between his fingers.

"Yes m'lord, I'm very boring, I'm sorry if I've bored you m'lord"

"Aw Reek" Ramsay said sighing and leaning back.

Theon almost flinched for the thousandth time when Ramsay called him Reek, it was a name he despised, hated, he'd made the decision long ago to never use that word ever again when he got out of this hellhole.

"I guess I'll leave your fingers for today" Ramsay said, and at this Theon felt a spark of hope although he tried his best not to let it show, instead he just nodded.

"Grateful m'lord" he whispered, careful not to draw too much attention to himself.

"I've got something else planned anyways" Ramsay said, pushing the chair away from himself and rising to face Theon, who's heart sank at Ramsay's words.

Ramsay gave a sharp whistled and the heavy iron door opened, two armored guards stepped in, swords hanging sharply at their belts.

"Untie him" Ramsay snapped, all emotion gone, just a stiff coldness left, Theon might have said he preferred the fake sympathy and playfulness over this cold emotionless Ramsay.

The guards did as they were told without question and soon Theon was hands and knees on the cold stone floor, wanting to rubb his wrists but fearing Ramsay might take a finger for any action made without permission. 

Theon didn't look up, but he could hear the guards leave, the door to safety closing with a bang behind them, leaving him with Ramsay, still flicking the small silver knife between his fingers. 

"Oh get up" Ramsay drawled, stepping away from Theon as he rose to go inspect something lying on the wooden table at the corner of the cell. 

"Actually on your knees, _Reek"_  Ramsay decided, abandonning whatever he had been looking at on the table and striding over to Theon, knelt down, until he was quite close to him, too close for the Greyjoy's comfort. 

"Trousers" Ramsay said distractedly, fiddling with a loose string on his cuffs. 

Theon's mouth almost dropped open "M'lord?" he asked, swallowing. 

"Yes Reek you heard me, you're going to put that pretty mouth of yours to use, now,  _trousers"_ Ramsay demanded in that way that suggested if Theon didn't cooperate he'd get another finger taken. 

With shaking fingers, Theon reached forwards to unlace Ramsay's breeches, feeling the other man's arousal under his hands, the whole thing made him want to die, he had been known his whole life for bedding women, he had only ever had intrest in women before, this, this was just  _wrong._

He finished unlacing Ramsay's breeches and slid them down his muscular legs, Ramsay sighed and hung his head back as Theon took him in his hand, not wanting to go any further but knowing he'd suffer consequences if he didn't. 

Instead of snapping commands at Theon, Ramsay simply nudged him with his knee as a sign to keep going, Theon felt as if he'd never be able to do it, but at the same time he had to, so without thinking about what he was about to do and how much he didn't want to do it, Theon took Ramsay into his mouth, almost gagging, but careful not to as Ramsay let out a low moan and thrust his hips forwards, shoving himself down Theon's throat. 

Theon had no idea where to place his hands, the floor was too far away, so he ended up placing them on either side of Ramsay's thighs, expecting his hands to be bat away but if Ramsay cared or even noticed, it wasn't apparent to Theon. 

With his hands settled somewhere, Theon, however disgusted, did his best to please Ramsay as whatever he did now would impact what Ramsay did to him later, so he tried using his tongue, Ros had did this to him numerous times and as much as Theon had tried to recall what she had done and how she had done it, the only thing he recalled was how good she was at it and that her tongue had indeed been involved. 

It seemed though, that Ramsay liked it, so Theon kept at it, careful not to involve his teeth with Ramsay in any way, seeing as that he was certain, would cause rage and possible punishment to himself. 

Ramsay curled a hand in Theon's unwashed hair when he pressed his tongue to the underside of Ramsay's length, and then brought it back up to the top of Ramsay's cock, Theon surprised even himself at how good he was turning out to be at this, even though it did cause him some remorse and shame that brought color to his cheeks and not in a healthy way. 

But he kept going anyways, bobbing his head up and down Ramsay's length, earning sighs of pleasure and moans from his counterpart until Ramsay came, and even then Theon forced himself to keep his posture, swallowing around Ramsay until the other man pulled away, leaving Theon knelt on the floor, as he laced up his breeches again as if nothing had happened. 

Ramsay then padded over and lifted Theon's chin with two fingers, causing him to look straight into his captors eyes. 

"If I didn't know better,  _Reek,_ I'd say I just got a whore to suck me off for what you just did, god you're just like a woman" Ramsay jested, much to Theon's shame and ebarassment, before whistling again, summoning the guards who hauled him up and shoved him back against the cross where they tied his still sore ankles and wrists again, an overwhelming sense of deja-vu overcame Theon. 

When the guards where gone, Ramsay invaded Theon's personal space once again, his hot breath on his neck as he whispered "Don't forget Reek, you're  _mine"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only request I've ever finished in my life slow clap it out for me boi's I did it yeha
> 
>  
> 
> **Please don't share my work, claim my work as your own, or copy and paste my work, it was posted on this website and does not belong on any other site unless published there under my name, from my account. I apologize for any frustration this causes, but it is content I create for free that I really don't have to. So I hate to bog down my fics with this, but that's life**


End file.
